Merediths kids
by 16tinyhumangreys
Summary: set in the future ... how is Meredith holding up with ellis as a freshman , bailey a senior and zola in college? read along to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith's pov -

Today was Ellis's and Bailey's first day of school and I couldn't be there to wish them luck . I just hope they got my money I put on the counter .

After Derek died I put myself into work and my kids . Eventually work became my only worry as Zola started to get older where she could babysit.  
It became a routine , I would come home at night say my hellos and we'd all separate by the end of the night . Where I only saw them at night sometimes . They got older and could start going to their friends houses .

Zola and Sofia eventually drifted in 7th grade , they mostly saw each other at parties or the hospital.

And Bailey was an athlete , he's popular , always had places to go.

Ellis is definitely my child , she looks like Derek but she has a lot of my genes . She's wild and irresponsible .

But one thing my children have in common is that they all stick up or eachother.

And I couldn't be more proud than that.

I just hope that Ellis steps her game up during high school and that Bailey holds his high GPA.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellis's pov -

( .ding)  
I take my left arm and start hitting my dresser repeatedly until the alarm turns off . It's 5:30am and I get up and run to the shower fast .

I get out of the shower and put on my underwear and bra before getting into my joggers and my SU hoodie .

I get ready as usual . Ex: brush my teeth and comb my hair put some light makeup on and I put m hair in a braided bun.

I grab me a banana for breakfast .

"Hey bay" I said as I saw Bailey on the couch  
"Hey ell" he turned his head toward me and than faced the 6.v again.  
"I'm gonna head to school "I lie  
"Alright , mom called earlier she said to text or call when you get there "  
"Alright I will by "  
I leave .

I ended up at the abandoned skate park with my friend Brittany and Macy .  
I texted my mom _"I made it -Ellis shepherd "_  
She hadn't replied but she saw it so that's good .  
I went on with my day drinking 4 shots of tequila , and ate 4 burgers .

I went home around 3 because school ended at 2:30 and the skate park is only 15 minutes away so might as well.

I opened the door to my house and started walking upstairs , i was halfway up when I heard my mothers voice _"yes , okay see you than"_ i continued walking toward my room until my moms voice called my name so I sighed loudly and walked toward her in the kitchen . "Yeah?" I say  
"How was your first day as a freshman?" She asks  
"It was good ."  
"What's you like more about it?"  
Oh shit.  
"The freedom" I lie  
"Yeah freedoms good"  
You have no idea.  
"Yeah"  
"Well what do you want for dinner?"  
"I don't care"  
"Right than I just order pizza "  
"Fine with me " I smile and walk I my bedroom again.

I texted Macy _"I didn't get caught .. So tomorrow?"_  
 _She texted back-_  
 _"Can't . School called my mom"_  
I started panicking mentally "do you think she called mine?" I thought out loud.  
There was a Knock on the door  
I opened it to be faced with my mom  
"Hey" I say  
"Hey"  
"You need anything?"  
"No just wondering why I got a call from the school five minutes After you left the kitchen telling me you didn't goto school .?" She shouted at me and I flinched  
"Well " is all I replied  
"Well is the only answer you can give me are you serious ? , you didn't goto school because ?"  
"Because I hate school and rather hang out with my friends all the time than be home or school" I confess  
"Well that's not an acceptable answer so I'm taking you to school tomorrow in my car. And your grounded for 2weeks " and she leaves .

See me and my mother don't have a loving relationship .I'm not close with my mother that's Zola who's closer. and I'm just the 'troublemaker' that was my nickname growing up.  
I just played the role.

My mom is more distant now than when we were little . But she is still my mother and I like her it's just she gets annoying .

I'm more closer to my aunt Amelia .  
I barley see her anymore since her and my mom don't get along.  
Amelia had a breakdown when I was 3 months old . But that was a one time thing . She's been sober since .

Or my uncle Alex but he moved when I was 6 months. He's single because Jo Wilson turned him down .  
He moved to New York. And now he has a girlfriend but me or my mom don't know who. He comes and visits once a year to see how my mom and we kids are .

Zola and bailey . Relationship with me . We're pretty close but not really so were in between.

I think the only reason I get into trouble is that maybe. I'll end up in heaven with my dad and finally meet the 'great good looking man' who created me . Everyone talks highly of him but I never had a chance to meet him or have one memory at least Bailey and Zola had a memory with them

I'd rather die than live on earth with people that don't like me .  
I know my mom and aunts and uncles love me , it's just that I'd rather not feel obligated to love them back. I've never believed  
In love because I think it's a hormonal feeling and feelings aren't real . At least to me.

I've never had sex or dated anybody but my mom thanks I have . I've only kissed one boy but that was in a game of truth or dare .


	3. Chapter 3

Baileys pov-

I'm practicing drills and working out on the track .  
I was running when I stopped dead in my tracks there was my aunt Amelia walking down the street holding a little girls hand.  
Does she have a Daughter ? I thought ...

No? I mean we see her every few months ! Wait. When was the last time I saw her? It was in February . Dang. It has been half a year . It's January . She wasn't pregnant was she?  
I finally yell at her and she turns and look around until her eyes land on me "Bailey ?" I say yes and she walks over to me and smiles widely pulling me into a hug "how are you Bailey?" She asks after pulling away from the hug "I'm good , um who's this?" I say  
"This is Dani" dani waves at me I just smile  
"Hi dani. Um Amelia who is she io you?"  
"This is my step daughter "  
That shocked me I gasp  
"Wait . Your married?"  
"Yeah, I invited y'all "  
No you didn't . I thought  
"We didn't get it "  
"Well I'm kinda relieved because I thought meredith didn't come because it was me " she laughs  
"Yeah , well how are you and ya know hubby?" I laugh at my choice of words  
"Perfect actually wonderful "  
"Well what happened to her ya know?"  
"Her mom has passed away when she was born" she gives you a sad smile  
"How old are you dani" I crouch down to her level  
"I'm 4 in 2 quarters "  
I smile and kiss her forehead  
"Well I'm 17 and your cousin . Okay"  
She looks at me with wide eyes and back at Amelia who nods  
"I have a cousin, your my cousin?"she starts jumping up and down  
"Yeah babe you do" Amelia picks her up and gives me a kiss on the forehead  
"I have to go , but tell Elle and meredith I said hi and if you talk to Zola tell her I miss her " she starts walking off "love you bay" I yell back at her "love ya to Amelia" and I start running again.

When I open my door to my house I'm surprised to hear my moms voice coming from the den I walk in and see her throwing popcorn at the t.v and I start laughing and she looks at me and throws popcorn at me "it's not funny bay"  
"It's really funny"  
"Whatever, how was your day?" She turns the t.v off  
"It was great but some big surprises when I was running " I sigh loudly and slump in my chair  
"Oh yeah like what?"  
"Well I saw aunt Amelia for starters" she looked more interested now  
" oh yeah why was she there?"  
"She just took dani to the park and was walking toward her house" I wanna see how she reacts  
"Who's dani?"  
"Her step daughter " she looks shocked  
"HER WHAT?" She yells  
"Her husbands daughter" I say and laugh at my moms reaction she runs straight to the phone I sigh turning on the t.v when I hear Ellis "her what she got married ?"  
"Yeah last February , she invite us but it had to get lost or something "  
"Wow"I nod

I have a closer relationship to my uncle Alex but he moved to New York so I rarely see him.  
I'm more close to both of my sisters .

When my dad died I was young .  
I don't remember him that much but I do miss him from what I can remember .

My mom had become more distant but she still takes care of us and we're her main priority , I know she loves us .


End file.
